Lux
|-|Lux= |-|Elementalist Lux= |-|Star Guardian Lux= Summary |-|Original Lore='Luxanna Crownguard' hails from Demacia, an insular realm where magical abilities are viewed with fear and suspicion. Able to bend light to her will, she grew up dreading discovery and exile, and was forced to keep her power secret, in order to preserve her family's noble status. Nonetheless, Lux's optimism and resilience have led her to embrace her unique talents, and she now covertly wields them in service of her homeland. |-|Star Guardian Lore=Cheerful, courageous, and just a bit clumsy, Lux shines the brightest among her Star Guardian team as its captain. While young and inexperienced compared to teammates like Janna, the pink-haired teen’s optimism inspires others in the face of an unkind—but in her eyes, noble—destiny. Protecting the universe is a responsibility that Lux is committed to, even if she doesn’t fully realize the gravity of it just yet. There are many challenges ahead on her journey to becoming a strong leader worthy of the First Star’s call. For now, Lux truly believes that as long as they fight together, there is no darkness they can’t overcome. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, likely much higher | 4-B Name: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, the Lady of Luminosity Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: In her early 20s Classification: Human, Infiltrator, Member of the Illuminators | Elementalist Warrior Queen | Star Guardian Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Master Spy and Infiltrator, Illusion Creation, Can copy spells by seeing them once, Statistics Amplification (Able to amplify speed and senses with her magic) |-|Elementalist=All powers as base plus Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Plant Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, and Duplication |-|Star Guardian=All powers as base plus Flight, Spaceflight, Energy Projection and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) | At least Small Town level+, likely much higher (Fought an army of elemental beasts bent on wiping out all of humanity) | Solar System level (All Star Guardians are imbued with the light of the First Star, which created the universe, Comparable to Star Guardian Zoe and Star Guardian Xayah) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Nocturne in combat), Speed of Light attack speed with Final Spark (Is an actual beam of instantaneous light) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed, Speed of Light attack speed with Final Spark | Massively FTL+ (Capable of crossing galactic and universal distances in short periods of time, Comparable to Zoe) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | At least Small Town Class+, likely much higher | Solar System Class Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Small Town level+, likely much higher | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Radiant Staff Intelligence: High (A highly skilled mage, capable of creating illusions so realistic people could not tell the difference, able to reverse engineer arcane magical spells after seeing them cast only once, Even as an early inductee as a member of the Illuminators she quickly gained a reputation as someone who could get the job done, no matter how difficult) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Illumination:' Lux's offensive abilities mark all affected enemies with light energy for 6 seconds. Her basic attacks and Final Spark consume the mark, dealing additional magic damage. *'Light Binding:' Lux releases a sphere of light in a line that deals magic damage to the first two enemies hit and immobilize them for 2 seconds. *'Prismatic Barrier:' Lux throws out her wand in a line, shielding herself and allied champions in its path for 3 seconds. Lux's wand then returns to her, reapplying the shield to all allied champions it passes through and herself. This refreshes Prismatic Barrier's original shield, but does not stack with it. *'Lucent Singularity:' Lux sends an anomaly of twisted light to the target area, slowing nearby enemies and granting sight of the area around it for up to 5 seconds. At the end of the duration or if Lucent Singularity is activated again, the singularity detonates, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. *'Final Spark: '''After gathering energy for 0.5 seconds, Lux fires a giant laser in a line that deals magic damage to all enemies hit and briefly reveals them and the surrounding area. *'Invisibility:' It is stated that Lux can use her light manipulation to become invisible, but the limit of this is unknown. *'Illusion Creation:' Lux has shown to be able to make people see things that aren't really there, but the extent to which she can use this is unknown. *'Spell Copying:' Lux has been shown to be able to copy almost any spell just by seeing it used once. '''Key:' Base | Elementalist | Star Guardian Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Light Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Spies Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Royal Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Lava Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Dream Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4